Fate's Guide
by MissDemyx
Summary: Fate had enough. Their Lord must rise above his controller. He must survive while they all die.
1. Chapter 1  When the Portraits Talk Back

"We all knew what they had done. They never said a word but the look in their eyes, the movement of their bodies; it gave them away. For their betrayal they shall pay."

_iDarkness; piercing screams fill it. Shouts of horror mingle with the screaming. A low panting breath could barely be heard amongst the fear. Pictures of faces; paralyzed forever in pain. Memories of twisting, limp bodies fill in the emptiness./i_

"We knew from the beginning of time. We tried to stop it from happening. But screams pierced our ears as green light silenced them. Our Lord's protectors; Our Lord's parents. Their deaths that should have never happened; deaths that shall be paid in blood; his blood, the leader of the so-called Light."

_iPools of blood leaked from every corner. The snapping of bones filled the silence left by the screaming of the innocents. The leaping of wilted bodies danced in the midst of the sea of blood./i_

"Why doesn't anyone see? People are dying; deaths that shall be paid in pain."

_iA scream pierces the stark sky. A dark chuckle filled the stilled silence left behind by the deafening shriek. The empty silence filled the sky once more./i_

"Fate is upon you, Leader. You will not survive. Their deaths shall be paid in bones. From this day forth, no more! The boy shall dream, and with the love of the girl, he shall rise above them all. Our Lord! Our Lord in flesh! And you, leader, shall fall into the fiery pits of hell."

_iFlashes of a man with messy black hair twirling around a young woman with vivid red hair, of someone with shocking blue eyes, of someone so young, so pure. /i_

Down below a lone man screamed, waking himself and the portraits up.

"Dumbledore! Why on earth are you screaming?" One of the portraits asked.

"Fate decided that I've done enough. I'm doomed to die." Dumbledore gasped out.

"What you mean doomed to die?"

"Fate decided that I am no longer good enough to live to see the end of this war. It is my time." Dumbledore explained. "My worst fear is about to come true."

"What is your worst fear?"

"It is death." Dumbledore replied.

"Just like Mr. Riddle's fear. You're nothing but a con!"

"Silence!" Dumbledore roared. "I will not have you compare me to that evil."

"You cannot order us around. You shaped young Mr. Riddle to his ways. You go way beyond his level of evil."

Dumbledore stumbled out of his bed, standing straight and tall, he tried to terrorize the portraits.

"Oh give us a break, Dumbledore." A portrait in the far corner spoke out. "We had some Headmasters that use that stance and it actually worked. You just make me laugh and ashamed that you are the current Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Silence, Dippet." Dumbledore ordered.

"You still cannot order us around. We are here for a reason!"

"You would have wished you listened to me, Everard." Dumbledore said darkly. "I am the greatest wizard alive. I will always be the greatest wizard. No one can take my place!"

"Someone already has, Dumbledore, whether you like it or not. Harry Potter will be the one remembered fondly."

"Silence! All of you!" Dumbledore shouted. "I don't want to hear anymore."

The portraits glanced at one another before they all started talking at once. Dumbledore cried out, and casted a Silencing Charm around his ears. He glared at all the portraits before escaping the taunting portraits as quickly as he could.

He burst into his office, startling the woman sitting in a chair that was situated in front of his desk.

"Good lord, what is it that you are running from?" the woman asked.

"Just a nightmare, Minerva." Dumbledore told her.

"Pfft," One of the portraits said. "He was running from the portraits in his room. He's like young Riddle they said; afraid of death!"

"What?" McGonagall cried out.

"That's not true. The portraits are just silly." Dumbledore said.

"Fine then, Headmaster, see if we help you again," the painted figure said before leaving his portrait.

"What was that all about, Albus?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing, it was nothing," he said, waving it away. "Now what can I do for you?"

"The wards on Harry's house, they detected some sort of magical outburst late last night. Luckily the latest ward I put up keeps the Ministry from finding out about that," she said.

"What kind of outburst?" he asked.

"Like a power-surge," she told him, "the wards went nuts but when I went over to check on the boy was still sleeping. Something is going on Albus; because this is the second time it's happened."

"Albus, Albus!" A voice called out. "Young Harry Potter just stormed into the Ministry and demanded a trial set for Sirius Black."

"What?" Dumbledore and McGonagall cried out, twirling to face the fireplace.

"He was successful too. Well, actually he was way more than successful. Sirius was brought in to the headquarters and I think there's evidence that he can get off with nothing."

"Thank you, Arthur." Dumbledore said as Arthur's head left the fireplace.

"Oh my, what on earth is that boy doing?" McGonagall asked.

"Disrupting my plans," Dumbledore said, "That boy is supposed to stay in that house until one of us came to get him."

"That boy is 15 years old, Albus, with maturity that surpasses some of the oldest." McGonagall chastised him.

"I don't care," Dumbledore sulked, "Harry is there for his safety. How can we protect him if he disobeys me?"

"Albus," McGonagall started, "we didn't even know that he left. What does that say about your wards? Since you're on this stupid tantrum, I'm taking my leave."

With that, she turned around and walked out of Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore sighed and moved to his fireplace. He grabbed some of the floo powder that sat in a pot on top of the mantel.

"Ministry of Magic, the Atrium." He called out as he stepped into the green fire.

"Albus," Arthur called out as Dumbledore appeared at the Ministry.

"Arthur, I thank you for floo-calling me. This is a serious matter that Harry has done." Dumbledore explained.

"There's news. It's all over the Ministry now, and will likely be in the evening news. Sirius Black has just been cleared." Arthur told him.

"What?" Dumbledore's voice rang out, "I must get to the Auror Headquarters immediately."

Dumbledore moved through the parting crowd. Arthur stood by the fireplace, trying to process everything that has happened so far.

"You there," Dumbledore said to one of the Aurors, "I want to talk to Rufus."

No one moved for a few seconds, and then scattered as Dumbledore shouted at them again. Dumbledore watched as one of the Aurors has stuck their head in the wall. He briefly wished that he had the power to do what he wanted in the Ministry.

"Yes, Sir," was all he could hear the conversation between the Auror and his boss.

"Well?" he asked when the Auror made it back to him.

"Mr. Potter has been emancipated and that Lord Black has been found innocent, Sir," was his reply before the Auror ducked out and sped through the oak archways.

"WHAT?" Dumbledore's roar echoed the halls. Dumbledore started ranting and demanding answers. One Auror was unfortunate to get hit by Dumbledore's arms as he waved them about all the rest of the on-duty Aurors shrunk back to avoid being hit. After a few moments, one brave Auror casted a stupefy spell at the raving man.

"Well done, Jenkins." Rufus said as he stepped out of the hidden room. "Arrest him for disturbing the peace and hitting an Auror." As he saw the beginning of a bruise on a random Auror's face. "Are you alright, Franks?"

"Yes, sir I am." Franks answered.

"Book him yourself, Franks and then go home for the day," Rufus told him.

"Will do sir," Franks said, before walking up to the fallen Dumbledore.

Franks cast mobilicorpus on Dumbledore's unconscious body. Without a care, Franks moved around the office to get to his desk. Ignoring the thumping of Dumbledore's head as he sat down, he wrote up the papers for Dumbledore's arrest. He paused slightly as he rose to get up; he copied the papers not once but twice and put a copy in his desk. On the way out he stopped by Rufus's office and gave him another copy.

"So it won't 'get lost', sir." Franks told him, when he handed him the papers.


	2. Chapter 2  The Waking of a Hero

b**My Lord, finally you have come. Fate gives you paths to choose from. We know the ends to each path and we will help you choose the right one. Your destiny is yours to choose my Lord.**

**The leader of the so-called light hides things from everyone. You can save your godfather. Look for his wand. Demand a trial. Cure Remus Lupin. Find his sire. Demand freedom. Demand re-election. Find all the horocuxes. Kill Tom Riddle.**_** /b**_

_i"You see Harry?" A scaly voice called across the battlegrounds, "I always choose the place."_

_Harry smirked. "Who said that it was your choice?" Harry's deep voice rang out, "don't you believe in Fate, Tom?"_

"_Don't call me that filthy muggle name!" Voldemort demanded._

"_Aw, does little icky-wicky Tommie hate his name?" Harry taunted._

"_Avada…" Voldemort started, before a shocked look appeared on his face as he began to choke and gasp for air._

"_Did Tommie not check his food before he ate?" Harry asked, with a smirk on his face. "Constant vigilance!" Harry laughed as he watched Voldemort claw at his throat. /i_

The dream faded to black before filling with an image of body-filled charred grounds.

_I"So this is the end?" Harry asked as Voldemort's wand trained on his neck. He shifted his eyes to his right, looking wistfully at his wand that was just beyond his reach._

_For miles around him, laid his friends, classmates, allies and foes alike. Out of thousands, only he and the creature before him lived. He knew that all too soon, the creature would slay him and become the only living thing alive for miles. The killing words were spoken so softly that Harry never had the chance to arrange his face to show the horror he felt. A bright green gleam of light filled the night air, killing them both. All that was left that green beam of light mixing with the cold dawn. /I_

b"With this dream, you'll find your way and you will save the world. If your loved ones stay strong and true, they will be saved. The betrayers will be struck down, for we do not tolerate betrayal to our Lord.

**To succeed, you must find your Lady. Clever and wise is she. A gem so rare, you will fall in love, so fast. She'll know when it has happened. You'll be bonded forever. /b**

I_"You're what?" Two red heads yelled in unison._

"_I'm married, Ginny," Harry said, "to Hermione. I've told you that, and I've told you that we would never be."_

"_Harry, my boy," Remus said, hugging him, "greetings on this fine, beautiful night."_

"_Greetings to you," Harry replied._

"_The first full moon, I've seen and been glad for thirty-odd years," Remus told him, "I cannot begin to express to you how happy I am. I'm in your debt."_

"_Nonsense, Remus." Harry said, "It was Fate." _

"_Indeed."_

"_Avada Kedavra."_

_A flash of green light._

_Darkness._

_Crying and talking._

_The light, it is so blinding._

b "My Lord, it's nearly time for you to return to the living."/b

_I"Mummy, mummy!" A girl with curly black hair and green eyes cried out._

_A woman with similar curly but brown hair swept the girl up._

"_Sophronia, I've missed you," the woman said._

"_I've missed you too, mummy," Sophronia replied._

"_What about me?" a deep musical voice asked._

"_Harry!" the woman exclaimed, she set down her daughter and swiftly moved towards Harry._

_He swept her around in a circle before hugging her closely._

"_How is my dearest Hermione?" he asked._

"_Better now that I'm home," she replied, "Where are Nadia and Devin?" /I_

b "So mote it be."

"My Lord, it is time to wake up. When we meet again, you'll understand."/b

The boy woke up sharply. Scrambling to put his glasses on, he had to blink a few times to realize that he no longer needed them. Setting his glasses back on the bedside table, the boy rushed downstairs when he heard his name being called.

"BOY!" a deep, pathetic voice rang out, "get your freaky butt down here. NOW!"

"Coming, Uncle Vernon," Harry called our as he ran down the stairs, pulling his shirt on as he did so.

"Where's your glasses, boy?" Vernon said, foaming at his mouth, "I thought I said none of that freaky stuff in my house."

"I don't know Uncle Vernon," Harry told him, "I woke up this morning and realized that I could see without them. Don't you believe in miracles?"

"No freakiness!" Vernon cried out, "None!"

Harry turned towards the kitchen to hide the rolling of his eyes. "Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry said.

As Harry went about making his breakfast, his thoughts turned to the weird dream he had. Since he had succeeded in Occlumency, he knew that it wasn't Voldemort. When Professor Snape had died in his fourth year, Harry vowed to continue to practice his Occlumency in hopes of becoming a Master in it as the professor was. Harry recalled the panic in the professor's eyes when it became public knowledge, in his third year that Voldemort was indeed back. Over the Easter holidays, Harry could hear the professor demanding the Headmaster to teach Harry Occlumency. He had shocked himself by stopping by Snape's office and telling him what he had heard. When he could smell the slight burnt of his breakfast, he shook his head and sat down to eat.

"Uncle?" Harry asked, "I was wondering if I could go on a trip today."

"As long as I'm not driving you anywhere," Vernon replied.

"Not at all," he told him. Without waiting for a reply, Harry dumped his dishes into the sink.

"Hedwig, girl, I have a letter for you," he said as soon as he got to his room. Hedwig stuck out her leg, allowing Harry to tie on his letter. "To Bill Weasley at Gringotts, thank you."

Just as Hedwig flew out the window, another owl appeared on his windowsill.

"Hello there, Hermes," Harry said, "Hermione sent me a letter, hmm?"

I_Hey Harry,_

_I'm just writing to see how you're faring with your "relatives"? Also I had this weird dream last night. Like someone was calling me, My Lady and telling me that the final days are coming._

_Oh, how I wish Professor Snape was still alive. He knows a lot about Fate. My books don't even begin the depth of Fate. Do you think you can get some of his books from his rooms? I can't believe that Professor Dumbledore keeps everything the same. It's guilt; I know it is. Oh take all of his books, they are yours anyway._

_I'm still upset with Professor Dumbledore; he could have ordered Professor Snape not to return to Voldemort. Oh Harry, I heard that saying Voldemort out loud will draw him to you. Be careful, Harry. I don't know what I would do without you._

_Anyway I got to go. I'll see you when we can and write to me soon._

_Yours,_

_Hermione. /I_

Harry grinned as he finished reading the letter.

"Well, Hermes. I know there's nothing more important than Hermione, but I have some errands in London that I must do. I'm sure that Hedwig won't mind sharing with you," Harry told the owl.

Harry grabbed his wand and stuck it in his hidden wrist holster. He slowly hummed to himself as he made his way downstairs and out the front door. Once he was at the curb, he looked left and right before snapping his wand out and calling the Knight Bus.

"To Diagon Alley," Harry said as he gave Stan the correct amount of money.

As the bus jerked into action, Harry stumbled to a seat. After about 10 minutes, or so, of fast braking and jerking, Stan called out Diagon Alley.

"Thanks, Stan. See you around," Harry called out.

Harry quickly walked through Diagon Alley towards Ollivander's. The small bells above the door rang out as Harry pushed open the door.

"Back so soon, Mr. Potter?" Mr. Ollivander asked.

"My wand hasn't been broken yet. Mr. Ollivander," Harry replied, "just here to ask if a wizard or witch can find a missing wand of another wizard or witch."

"They can," Ollivander said, "most wands that are lost come back to me. Whose wand are you looking for?"

"Sirius Black's, sir," Harry told him.

"His?" Ollivander said looking unsettled for once.

"I have reasons to believe that he is innocent. 16 years in prison. Who knows what I could have learned from him. I could have defeated Vol… You-Know-Who by now." Harry explained.

"I see…" was all that Ollivander said before disappearing to his backroom, "AH HA!" Ollivander came back out, "12 inches Mahogany wood with a Veela hair. It was a relative, I think, that donated his hair. Anyway, here you go, Mr. Potter."

"How can we see what was last cast by the wand?" Harry asked.

"Prior Incantato," Ollivander spoke while swishing his wand above Sirius's. A golden light flashed out of the wand, briefly making a dome around the wand before fading. "You're right, Mr. Potter. Since the gold was so deep that the only spell he had cast in those last 24 hours was Protego. Let's go to the Ministry."

"I have an appointment with Gringotts in a bit. Can we proceed to the Ministry in an hour, sir?" Harry asked.

"That is fine," Mr. Ollivander answered.

Harry waved to Mr. Ollivander as he exited the shop. He slowly manoeuvred through the crowds to Gringotts, apologizing every so often for elbowing someone in the ribs. He only stood in the lobby of the bank for a goblin came up to greet him.

"Mr. Potter," the goblin said, as he shook his hand, "Mr. Weasley has been excepting you, he told us that you may be coming. Gringotts is glad to help you in any way we can."

"Thank you, Gornuk," Harry said politely, "can you show me to Bill's office please?"

"Certainly," Gornuk said.

They walked down series of corridors before arriving at a door, with a name plate that said, William Weasley – Curse Breaker.

"Just one question, Gornuk, if I may?" Harry said, "Who has been taking care of my accounts?"

"I have been, Mr. Potter," Gornuk replied.

"Can you help me and Bill with some questions that I have?" Harry asked.

"Of course, just let me get the files and I'll be back soon," the goblin replied bowing, "go right in, Mr. Weasley is waiting."

Harry opened the door and stepped into the room. He looked in awe as he took in the high arched ceiling, the stone walls that weren't covered with dangerous looking artefacts. In the back of the room, standing in front of a large bay window stood a dark wooden desk. Bill sat the corner of the desk, as he watched Harry look around the room.

"Hello, Harry. How are you today?" Bill asked.

"I am doing well," he replied, "and you?"

"I am doing well also. I believe you have something to discuss?"

"I do. Gornuk will be here shortly with my files."

"Deciding to take control of your account now?"

"It's been neglected for too long."

"It hasn't, Mr. Potter," Gornuk said, appearing in the middle of the room, "we have been sending you, letters and updates, things that need your approval."

At the look of confusion on Harry's face, Gornuk's expression darkened. He snapped his fingers and a smaller goblin popped into the room. Gornuk and the other goblin engaged in a quiet conversation. Harry watched with more confusion as the other goblin nodded and disappeared.

"It appears that someone was intercepting your letters and withdrawing money in your account and putting it into theirs. It is being fixed right now." Gornuk explained.

"Which account, Gornuk?" Bill asked.

"131," was the reply.

At Bill's sharp intake of breath, Harry jerked his head towards him.

"Whose account is that?" Harry asked.

"Professor Dumbledore."

"What?" Harry said quite loudly, "but why?"

"I do not know," Bill told him, "but it might explain some things. The Dumbledores are an ancient family with not a lot of wealth. Suddenly Albus was wearing the finest robes and had the top defence objects against the Dark Arts."

"What happens now?"

"Dumbledore has to pay it back, with interest," Gornuk said with a nasty smile on his face, "because it is a serious offense, we will not be notifying him that his account only has 10 galleons left in it. You, Mr. Potter, can choose to be emancipated or stay under Dumbledore's control until your 17th birthday, - oh wait, it says here until your 25th birthday or married."

"I would like to be emancipated please."

"Excellent choice, Mr. Potter; now if you'll sign here and here and Mr. Weasley, if you'll sign here." Gornuk said, "Great!" Gornuk signed a section of the parchment also. Harry watched as the parchments rolled up and disappeared. "They went to the Ministry, to be filed. Now you can do magic at home, apply for your apparition licence."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Mr. Potter you can." Gornuk said, "Now here is a list of protected houses you can move in to."

Harry took the list of houses, as he looked them over his eyes got wider and wider.

"7 places in the U.K? Two in France? One in Italy?" Harry said, "Does Dumbledore know of these?"

"He doesn't," Gornuk assured him, "We may have been stupid to let him take money from your account, but we aren't stupid enough to let him into see your property."

"You thought he was doing things within the law," Harry said, "You cannot beat yourself up over something you didn't have any knowledge about. He has been caught and dealt with, in what; I think is the most satisfying way imagined."

"I am glad that you aren't angry with us." Gornuk told him.

"You aren't at fault." Harry reassured him.

"I must go and oversee the transferring of funds from vault 131 to vault 687. Good day, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley." Gornuk said, disappearing before either could reply.

"I was going to go to the Ministry with Mr. Ollivander, Bill. Would you like to join us?" Harry asked.

"Why are you going to the Ministry?"

"Mr. Ollivander has Sirius Black's wand. He casted Pr...Prior...In...Incantato and it was a golden light."

Bill drew in his breathe sharply. "Protego".

"It was."

"Dumbledore lied," Bill said angrily, "he said that Sirius was guilty." Bill swore harshly before taking a few moments to calm down. "Gornuk?" Gornuk popped into the room and looked questioningly at Bill. "May I take the afternoon off? It seems that something important came up."

"Of course, have a productive afternoon, Mr. Weasley." Gornuk said before popping out again.

"Let me get Remus first, Harry," Bill said before activating the floo.

uAt the Ministry/u

"Bill, Remus, Harry," Arthur Weasley said, quite surprised, "and Mr. Ollivander. What brings you here?"

"Business," Bill said roughly, "unfinished business."

The four walked into an elevator leaving behind a troubled Arthur.

A few moments, a female voice rang out in the elevator, "Second level – Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Bill elbowed someone in the ribs as they pushed their way off the elevators. They passed through the first huge oak doors entering the Auror Headquarters.

"Bill," a tall black auror called out.

"Kingsley," Bill said at they arrived at the man's desk, "we are in need of your help. We have Sirius Black's wand and all we got from Prior was a deep golden light. Mr. Ollivander cast it."

"Oh dear," Kingsley said, "We have been looking for this."

"Can we get Sirius a trial?" Harry asked.

"Yes but don't believe for a second that he is innocent."

"Peter Pettigrew is alive," Bill said.

"There were witnesses..."

"He's alive," Mr. Ollivander spoke out, "all deaths are recorded in my shop too. So in case I get a lost wand I can check for death to see if I can return it or the owner will come in and pick it up themselves. Not once have I seen Peter's name in the Book."

"Oh shit," Kingsley swore, he turned sharply and casted a message spell.

They waited for a few moments before a tall man with yellow eyes and wire-rimmed spectacles appeared.

"Yes, Auror Shacklebolt?" Rufus asked, as soon as he appeared.

"I have before me, evidence and witnesses to Sirius Black's innocence."

Rufus inhaled sharply before barking out order to two passing aurors. "You'll bring Prisoner 3462325 here. Discreetly! Tell the guards that if this gets out, you all will be fired!"

"Yes Sir! Right away Sir!" they said in unison before disappearing through the doors.

"Messers Weasley, Potter, Lupin and Ollivander, I thank you for bringing in this evidence. What is it by the way?"

"His wand and testimony of Prior Incantato and of the fact that Peter Pettigrew is still alive and most likely serving You – Know – Who."

"Oh Merlin."

"Indeed."

uLater in the Interrogation Room/u

"State your name for record please."

"Sirius Orion Black," said a weary voice.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"No, I do not."

"In the case of the betrayal of James Harold Potter and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

"In the case of the murders of 12 muggles and Peter Paul Pettigrew, how do you plead?"

"Not guilty, and that son of a bitch is still alive."

A click echoed throughout the room.

"I know," Remus spoke as he stepped out of the shadows.

"We know," Bill corrected him as he and Harry appeared.

"So will the rest," Rufus said as he and Kingsley walked through the doorway that just appeared.

"What's going on?"

"We're asking the questions that were never asked 16 years ago and your godson is quite smart."

"Harry?" Sirius asked, looking up for the first time, "you look like James, with Lily's eyes." Harry looked right at him. "Oh how you've grown."

"Sirius Orion Black," Rufus spoke as another click rang throughout the room. "In the case of evidence 017765 Prior Incantato and evident T5996 and T7665, I, Rufus _Scrimgeour, find you not guilty. You are free to go and we apologize for the last 16 years." iClicki "and the fucking stupidity of Minister Fudge. May the bastard rot in hell when it's his time!"_

_"Indeed," Sirius intoned as he looked over his wand. "It's in perfect condition."_

_"I took care of it, kind of. It's been sitting in the back room for quite a while."_

_Sirius grinned as he flicked his wand to shoot out red and gold lights. Remus laughed and flicked his want to shoot out red and gold bolts._

_"Sir?" An auror said after his head appeared through a small opening in the wall, "Professor Dumbledore is here for Mr. Potter."_

_"Tell him we're busy."_

_"He insists, sir. He's quite angry."_

_"Mr. Potter has been emancipated and his godfather has been found innocent. You tell him that and then go for lunch."_

_"Yes, sir," the auror said before pulling his head out of the opening. A few moments later a huge yell was heard._

_"Alright he is distracted. Let's go gentlemen," Rufus said as a doorway swiftly appeared by Remus. "This will take you to a street alley. It's usually meant for emergencies only..." Another yell was heard followed by a loud resounding crash. "I think it counts as one. Gentlemen; have a good day."_

The five men stood in an empty alley, staring at the wall that just closed up behind them.

"Well gentlemen," Mr. Ollivander said, "I'm needed at my shop. Good day."

The others wished him a good day just as he disapparated.

"Ah, to be free again." Sirius said, inhaling the smoggy air of London, "to the ..." Looking confused, he glanced at Remus.

"Your house is #13 Grimmauld Place." Remus told him.

"Ah ha!" Sirius declared, "come along now. I must go taunt mother. Last Black standing and it's a Gryffindor."

"Narcissa is still alive."

"She's a Malfoy now." They laughed. "Let's go."

The four apparated to the foyer of the Grimmauld Place.

"Hello, Mother." Sirius greeted.

"YOU!" was the reply.

Sirius grinned at the portrait and then did a small jig.

"That was random, Padfoot."

"I got what my mother didn't want me to have."

"Indeed." Bill said, "Well I must be going. Fleur wanted me home for lunch and it's close to 1. Have a good day."

Bill walked over to the fireplace and scooped up some of the floo powder. Throwing the powder into the fire, he called out his destination. "My cottage, Wales." He stepped into the green flames and disappeared.

"Want to go out and celebrate, Harry? Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Sure," Harry replied, "Can I invite Hermione over here after lunch?"

"Absolutely, she can even stay for the summer." Sirius said, "Remus, will you have to tell her the secret?"

"She already knows."


	3. Chapter 3  The Lady, The Love

Darkness swirls around her, she turns in circles watching the vast darkness.

A loud voice rings out into the nothingness; a humanoid form emerging from the void

"My Lady," the form said as it bowed, "it is a great pleasure to finally meet you."

The form sits down what seems to be an invisible chair

"Not everything is what it seems. Everyone is born for a reason, they each have a path to choose, to follow. Sometimes they are led of their path and it's up to us to help them find their way back. Sometimes we have to lead them fully because their paths are so great in destiny that we can't afford for things to go wrong with their life. Your destiny is such one, since the day you were born, we've been there helping you, guiding you, protecting you. Everything that has happened to you was for a reason. Yes, people picked on you, but it made you stronger, it made you wiser than most your age, and that, my dear, will help your Lord in the long run."

Another form appears from the darkness.

"What he means is that, your destinies entwine so much, that you can't live without the other. One of you dies and the other will follow shortly after. You are his reason. You are the unknown, the power he doesn't have. Help him because we can't help him anymore. Protect him because we are at loss. The enemy has created a power that hasn't been seen for more than a millennia, it's beyond our powers now but you two will beat it."

"What she is saying is that, you have the tools at your disposal to research and practice ways to capture the enemy. The only thing is you have to find your Lord and bond to him. iThe Lady and the Lord together as one. /i"

"Look for this library and these books." An image of a familiar library and a set of books flew off the shelves towards her, allowing her to get a closer look before vanishing. "In them, you'll find the key; the ritual that will change the world, which will define you as one."

"Wake up, my Lady. It is time."

"Hermione Granger! It's past 6:30, time to GET UP!"

The girl woke up with a start.

"I'm UP, mother!"

"Good, and then get down here."

"Coming!"

Hermione jumped out of bed and went to her closet. Opening it up, she dug through the piles of clothing. After a few more yells from her mother, she found some jeans and a shirt that she would wear. Once she changed out of her pyjamas, she skipped down the stairs.

"Well it's about time!" Her mother said, standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Sorry, mother. It won't happen again." Hermione apologized.

"See that it won't." She said, "Now, I have a list of things for you to do today. You can't read from those books until you finish everything. And if I come home and find it not up to my standards and that you're reading. I'm taking those books away until September. Understood?"

"Yes, mother, I understand."

"Good, now I would like you to weed the gardens, both the front and the back gardens. I would like the house to be dusted from top to bottom, also vacuumed thoroughly. Got that?"

"I do, mother. Weed the gardens, dust and vacuum the house."

"Excellent, now I'm off to work. I'll be home late probably 6 or 7 o' clock. Oh, also I want dinner cooked and sitting on the table waiting for me."

"Of course, mother."

With that Mrs. Granger walked out the front door, slamming the door on her way out. When Hermione heard the sound of the car's engine fade away, she ran upstairs to write to Harry.

I_Hey Harry,_

_I'm just writing to see how you're faring with your "relatives"? Also I had this weird dream last night. Like someone was calling me, My Lady and telling me that the final days are coming._

_Oh, how I wish Professor Snape was still alive. He knows a lot about Fate. My books don't even begin the depth of Fate. Do you think you can get some of his books from his rooms? I can't believe that Professor Dumbledore keeps everything the same. It's guilt; I know it is. Oh take all of his books, they are yours anyway._

_I'm still upset with Professor Dumbledore; he could have ordered Professor Snape not to return to Voldemort. Oh Harry, I heard that saying Voldemort out loud will draw him to you. Be careful, Harry. I don't know what I would do without you._

_Anyway I got to go. I'll see you when we can and write to me soon._

_Yours,_

_Hermione. /I_

She tied the letter to her owl, Hermes and took her to the window.

"To Harry, girl, be careful and be safe," she said before letting her owl go. She sighed lightly as she turned to begin her chores. It wasn't until 4:30 in the afternoon that was she able to sit down and rest, only to get up at the sound of tapping on the window. To her surprise it wasn't Hermes but Hedwig at the window holding a letter.

"Hello, Hedwig. How you doing? Here's some treats for you, water is over there by Hermes perch."

_iHey Hermione, _

_I have much good news to tell you! So Sirius, Remus and I are inviting you to come over after lunch and also stay for the rest of the summer. Isn't that awesome! _

_Now that I've got that out of the way, I can talk to you about your dream. I had some pretty weird dreams last night too. I knew it wasn't what's-his-snake-face because I can block him out and he doesn't have a connection to your mind to invade your dreams. Perhaps if/when you come over, we can also go through the Grimmauld's library. That and Professor Snape's personal library, I think we'll be able to find out what is happening. _

_Harry/i_

_iHarry,_

_I'll be there soon. Just have to pack everything and leave a note for the parents. _

_Hermione_

_P.S. I do mean everything I own. I can't stand it here anymore. /i_

"Alright Hedwig, here you go. Back to Harry, I'll see you in a bit. Thank goodness, I'm 17 hhmm."

After taking her wand from where her parents had locked it up, she returned to her room and began to pack all her belongings into her school trunk. Just as she finished shrinking her trunk, her bedroom door slammed open.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" Her father asked.

"I'm going to London; to stay with Harry for the rest of the summer," she answered.

"I don't think so."

"Unfortunately for you, since I now have a place to stay; I am legally an adult in the wizard world," she told him, smirking, "Which means that I can blast you off your ass with a wave of my hand."

"Are you threatening me?" he asked, taking a few steps towards her.

"Of course I am," she said, "Bye-bye."

She turned on the spot and quickly disapparated before father could get to her. Upon finishing her turn, she appeared in front of the Grimmauld Place. Straightening herself clothes, she walked up to the front door and knock loudly on it.

"Coming," she heard through the door. A few moments later the door opened to reveal her best friend. "Hermione," he said, pulling her into a hug, "glad you could get here."

"Hello Harry," she said, returning the hug. "What's the news that you have to tell me?"

"First come in and let's get you settled," he said. Closing the door behind Hermione, he dragged her up the stairs to the second floor. "Here's your room, my room is beside yours and you know where the bathroom is."

Walking into her room, Hermione pulled out her shrunken trunk and returned it to normal size. She sat it at the end of her bed and then turned to Harry. "I can unpack later; I want to know what the news is!"

"Well to make the story really short, Dumbledore is a moron and needs to be brought down and Sirius is a free man!"

"Dumbledore is a moron? And Sirius is free? How?"

"Dumbledore has been stealing from me and I found the evidence that suggests that Sirius is innocent in betraying my parents and killing those muggles," Harry said, grinning like mad. "Isn't that awesome?"

"That's brilliant, Harry. Well about Sirius being innocent, but Dumbledore; how could he?"

"I'm not too sure why. I'm getting everything back with interest. Er... I got everything back with interest."

"Everything? What did he take?"

"According to the Goblins, over 12 million galleons, 'for school tuition, guardian cost, etc. Etc.' Unfortunately for Dumbledore, he left me at the Dursley's. So he couldn't collect for guardian costs, and because he couldn't collect for guardian cost, he shouldn't have been able to have access to my accounts. Basically since he left me with them, he was stating that they are my guardians not him. My school tuition was covered for all 7 years. So presto, I get my money back, with interest. The goblins get the interest, so the interest might be a bit high. Dumbledore also took some family heirlooms, which by now should be returned to the Potter Vault."

Harry grinned and laughed when he saw the shocked look on his best friend's face.

"So where does that leave him?"

"Broke, no wait that's not right. He's beyond broke. He might never recover from it, actually his three times great grandchild might never recover from his stupidity."

"Oh."

"Harry!" Sirius's voice boomed though the house, "I want to meet Hermione! I'm in the kitchen."

The two laughed and exited the room. Upon making their way to the kitchen, they saw that Sirius was fiddling with the stove.

"It can't be too hard, can it?" they heard Sirius mutter to himself, "don't think it'll be forgotten. I will figure this out. Damn Moony, should have had him make supper." He heard the two laughing at his muttering and he sent a glare their way silencing them. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you, I just might burn your supper," he said to them, smirking at their look of horror.

"Move aside, Sirius. I'll make supper tonight." Hermione said, gently pushing him out of the way. "Now what would you like?"

"Anything is fine," the two boys said together.

"Alright, it'll be ready in 30 minutes," she said shooing the boys out.

An half an hour later, Hermione's call for dinner rang from the kitchen.

After supper, the three retired to the study for a more serious talk. Once they were settled, Sirius looked at them and cleared his throat.

"Remus would be the better person to talk to this about. But unfortunately for the lot of us, he isn't here." Sirius began, "and it's not THE talk. It's something totally different that only involves the wizarding world."

"Are you talking about fate?" Hermione asked.

Sirius jerked his head up to look at her.

"How did you guess?"

"I had a dream last night," she began.

"Fate came to you right?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, they did."

"They? Well damn, I don't believe it. I think this will get much easier then."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"In the wizarding world, we believe in soul mates. Now we understand that we aren't always able to be matched up to our soul mates, so we match up the best possible way. Well, the old Ancient and Noble families do. We test blood, magic and intelligence for our life time mate and if there's even one lacking then, we don't marry them. It does tend to break hearts, but if we ignore that like the Noble families do, then more squibs would be born and the British wizarding world would be lost."

"So all marriages are arranged?" Hermione asked, looking horrified.

"All first marriages are yes. If one spouse dies, the surviving one is allowed to marry whoever they want. First for duty, second for love."

"But that's so... Victorian era," Hermione complained.

"It is, mind you; a quarter of the population lived during that time period, a quarter was born to that time period and a quarter was born to those mentioned, and were brought up to those mannerisms."

"Oh, right. It still is horrible."

"In a way it is, but no one is forced into the marriage. One's magic refuses to bond to another, if one's mind does not agree to the marriage. Anyway, usually if Fate sends you a dream, they would have sent a dream to your soul mate that very night. To have Fate come into your dream with more than one embodiment means that you and your soul mate are going to be doing some very impressive deeds. Er... sometimes Fate decides that it needs to be on earth and so does it's child, Destiny. Um... you might be the one that has to carry the child."

"WHAT?" echoed throughout the house, "why me?"

"Would it be because you're the smartest witch of this age?" Harry asked, throwing his hands up when she glared at him.

"Hermione, it's a honour to carry Destiny. Nothing can harm you and anyone who tries to, meets Fate earlier than they want to."

"You mean, if they try to harm the baby, they die earlier?"

"I'm afraid so. But look at it this way; if they try to harm an unborn baby just because of the circumstances, well then... you shouldn't feel sorry for the actions they decided to do."

"But..." she started to say.

"No buts, Hermione," Harry interrupted, "To harm an unborn child is just horrible, who are they to decided whether or not you should abort the baby or not."

"Harry," Hermione said, pleading. "I... I couldn't do that. Not without being married."

"Well, hopefully your soul mate is someone you get along with. Ron maybe?"

"NO!" Hermione said loudly.

"You don't like Ron?" Harry asked.

"If we weren't friends Harry; Ron and I wouldn't be friends."

"Oh."

"Now how do I find out who my soul mate is?" Hermione asked Sirius.

"That's the hard part." Sirius said, looking sheepishly at her.

"It might not be," Harry mutter.

"Pardon?"

"I had a dream the same time you did, Hermione." Harry said, looking at his feet. "They told me that I was being betrayed and they wouldn't stand for it, that I had to find My Lady and bond with her. They also said that we could cure Remus." Harry laughed, "And to find horocuxes. Whatever they are."

"Wait... did you say horocuxes? Shit, we're in a world full of trouble!" Sirius said.

"Why? What are they?" Hermione asked.

"Basically in two words, they are soul containers. He split his soul in half, that's why he didn't die that night."

"Do you think he made more than one?" Sirius looked at Harry in horror. "What?"

"I certainly hope not. To even split it in half does harm to the mind, to split more than that. He would have gone around the bend."

"Well, it would explain why he attacked a 15 month old child," Hermione stated.

Sirius looked stricken and let out a huge breath.

"It would explain a lot of things I think, Hermione. Now it's getting late, so I think we should go to bed. I'll show you the library tomorrow morning after breakfast. We can research everything more closely."

Harry let out a light snicker. "You've been here for a few hours and didn't even get to the library. I thought it would have been one of the first rooms you got 'lost' in."

"Hey! I'm known to ... oh what the heck... yeah I know I didn't get to go to the library today. But I will! Tomorrow! And you will regret snickering at me!"

"Yes, Hermione." Harry said, grinning widely.

"Just one more thing you two, to burst the bubble. You guys are most likely soul mates and together you're going to kick Sir Snake-Face in the arse."


	4. Chapter 4   and the Soul

The next day, Sirius found the two teens looking through the library's catalogue surrounded by a stack of books.

"Just how many books did you say there were?" Hermione asked.

"This library probably has around twice the amount that the Hogwarts' does. Give or take a few hundred though." Sirius responded, as Harry whistled lowly, "Everything has been catalogued into that book in front of you, minus a few dangerous books of course. Those happen to be in a separate room. Now what are you looking for? I might be able to help."

"Does this library have anything on soul mates? They showed me a few books about the topic and this is the library that Fate showed me. They are here somewhere!"

"Ah yes, they happen to be near the bay window. It happens to be first window on the left, second bookcase from the back wall, and if my memory serves me correctly, third shelf from the top." Sirius told her, moving towards the back of the library, "I haven't been back there in years, at least not since James wanted to impress Lily with something."

The teens followed Sirius to the back of the library; they watched him as he searched for the books. They listened as he muttered a few words here and there before he finally had success.

_Soul Mates and Twin Flames: The Spiritual Dimension of Love and Relationships._ _Sun Signs & Soul Mates: An Astrological Guide to Relationships._

_The Legend of the Twin Heart and Soul._

"Alright, these are all we have on them," Sirius told them, "is there anything else you need me for?"

"Yes, there is actually," Hermione asked, "Books on pureblood traditions and anything on initiation and hand-fasting/bonding rituals."

"The books on pureblood tradition and etiquette are up by the entrance. Mother needed those to be in reach whilst I was home," Sirius said, smirking proudly, "the books on initiation rituals are on the other side of the bay window. Hand-fasting rituals are family kept. Meaning that every family has different bonding rituals, some do extreme, others do full-out. The newer Noble Houses do things simple until they have the name of being an Ancient and Noble House then they can add to it. The Potter's bonding book should be in the Family Vault. It is secret kept I'm afraid; so Harry will be the only one to be able to look at it. Because from the moment you look at it Hermione, you'll be Her Grace, Duchess of… drat I forget. Give me a second. Oh right, King Richard the third had another son; whom he passes the title of Duke of York onto; Duncan. When Duncan was older, he created the last name Potter for his children. He had married a witch and each of the five children ended up being magical. His eldest took the title to the Ministry and told them that he was a Duke and of royalty and therefore his family and others have a say on what laws get passed and what doesn't. The Longbottoms, the Greengrasses, the Blacks, and a family that died out a few decades after Hogwarts came into existence."

"Not the Malfoys?" Harry interrupted.

"Or the Weasleys?" Hermione inserted.

"The Malfoys or the Malfois came from France sometime in the 1600s. So they were a new house, not even a Noble House. They actually still aren't a Noble house, just Ancient," Sirius said smirked, "the Weasleys on the other hand came into existence around 1700s because of one of the Malfoy sons had gotten disowned and decided to have his new name as Weasley."

"So that's why the Malfoys and the Weasleys have been fighting?" Harry asked.

"**Actually, believe it or not, no. The other sons were furious at their father for disowning their brother over something that was actually the father's fault. The reason why the Weasleys and Malfoys are fighting now is because Arthur's grandfather, **Lucretius Weasley, refused to marry Lucius's great aunt Tangie Malfoy. Her father was quite furious due to the fact that they had been betrothed since she was born. Lucretius was as Slytherin as you can get." "What did he do?" Hermione asked. Sirius smirked at her question and then laughed. "He got a hold of the betroth contract. You never see that contract unless you married to the person and by then it's usually too late to do anything about it. Lucretius found the clause that if he was found or if she was found in an improper position. Lucretius was already well-known in the school, having made friends with kids whose parents worked high up in the ministry. He didn't want his reputation ruined, so he set up Tangie. He hated Tangie mind you, so he had no regrets doing it." "Why did he hate her?" was the question. "He hated her because she was a meek and shy young girl. He wanted someone who was fiery and bold, he did prefer men but he would do his duty. He already found the girl in his fifth year. **Amaris O'Conor, if I remember correctly, a Ravenclaw. Her past is unknown, except for the fact that her family comes from the Highlands. Since then the Malfoys and the Weasleys have hated each other."**

"Did he marry Amaris?" Hermione asked.

"Yes he did but she disappeared a year later while she was 7 months pregnant. Lucretius blamed the Malfoys for her disappearance. The Malfoys claimed that they had nothing to do with it. My family believed that she ran off. Remember Lucretius was a cruel, cruel man who got what he wanted or else."

"Do you think she escaped to the muggle world?" Hermione asked.

"More than likely; rumours were that she grew up around muggles when she was younger." Sirius began to say before he was interrupted by a deep gonging sound. "What the…"

Just then a phoenix flashed into the room.

"Fawkes!" Harry shouted.

"What is he doing here?" Hermione asked.

The two boys shrugged.

Fawkes flew over to Harry and landed lightly on his out-stretched arm.

"What is it, Fawkes?" Harry asked.

Fawkes nudged Harry's head before looking into his eyes.

It was at that moment, the other two people in the room felt like they were seeing something of great importance. After 5 minutes, they realized that Harry and the phoenix were going to be like that for a while and went off. Hermione went to read the books on soul mates while Sirius left the room.

It was only when Hermione began to read about bonding rituals, when Harry and Fawkes stopped speaking. She looked up when she heard Harry groan.

"Harry?" she asked, as she set her book aside. "What was that all about?"

Harry looked at Fawkes before answering Hermione, "it seems that the Headmaster has a lot to answer for. He has illegally bound Fawkes to him, thus preventing Fawkes from saving Professor Snape. He knew what was happening at my relative's place, but alas it was for the _Greater Good_." Harry sneered. "He'll be getting a shock when I show up on the platform in a few weeks. Fawkes here wants to make a statement. Who am I to say no? Anyway what are you reading?"

"One of the books on bonding rituals; it has some really ancient rituals in it. One of them is a power boaster but you need the personified Fate to willingly participate in it," Hermione said blushing, "there's a ritual in here for bonding ritual that bonds the beings heart and soul. They say that your magic is connected to your soul."

"Those are the two that we need right?" Harry asked, "and why are you blushing?"

"To answer your first question, yes and to answer the second, because the power boaster is sex magic."

"Oh." Harry said as he began to blush.

"Also the personified Fate happens to always be male." Hermione told him, "It says in the book that if the ritual is done with someone who has the heart and soul bond that the people they are bonded with gets the power boast too."

"Anything else?" Harry asked.

"Sometimes personified Fate will ask the bonded if they would carry his child. That child becomes Destiny." Hermione began, "and yes Harry, Fate and Destiny are two different things. Your fate isn't set in stone, your destiny helps choose your fate by the choices you make. I don't know for sure why they have become personified but I guess they felt the need to."

"How do we know how the personified Fate is?"

"You don't. You only know if they feel that either you or your bonded is the most worthy to carry Destiny." Hermione told him, "Anyway here are the books on pureblood traditions. You're going to need them for when you take your title and seat."

Harry groaned but went to read the books.

A few hours later, Sirius and Remus found Harry was slumped over his book, snoring while Hermione wasn't in sight.

"Hermione?" Sirius called out, "Where are you?"

"Looking for books on dealing with Goblins. Harry has to meet them to look for his family-kept marriage bond book and to deal with his vault." Hermione called out, "ah ha! Found one, let's see how this one is."

"Vaults, Hermione. Harry has multiple vaults." Sirius called out as he shook Harry awake.

"I have multiple vaults?" Harry asked shocked.

"Yup, if I remember correctly. Lily had one for herself, that's the Evans vault. She decided not to combine it with the Potter vault after she married James. There's the main Potter vault and then the trust vault which is the only one that you can get into at the moment. There could be other vaults that you could claim; James never got the time to do so because of the war." Sirius told them.

"It was also because he didn't trust Dumbledore. If he didn't know about extra vaults he could have, neither could Dumbledore." Remus said, speaking up for the first time.

"Was this book written by a supremacist pureblood by any chance?" Hermione asked, "According to this book, the best way to deal with goblins is to sneer at them, and talk down at them."

"Let me see that," Sirius asked, reaching for the book, "Ah yes it is."

"I could tell you a bit about goblins," Remus offered. "I've dealt with them over the decade and a half; doing several of jobs for them. You mustn't show a toothy smile, always smile with your mouth closed. Bow your head in greeting, and say their name. These are beings that are excellent in dealing with all things money and everything war. You want to battle someone with weapons; you could go to the goblins. If you could complete destroy someone financially; the goblins would be more than happy to help you destroy them. All for a price; of course."

"What is the price?" Harry asked.

"Depends, usually it's just money and sometimes it's for a favour at a later date. Which in reality you do not want, whatever the favour is; you would have to do it. It's a goblin binding contract, and it has one of the worse consequences in the world. Dumbledore went to the goblins during the first war, to see if they could close the vaults of rumoured Death Eaters but Dumbledore wouldn't sign the contract saying that he would either give a certain amount of money or would promise to do any favour they call upon them. Goblins don't do things for free nor without a contract in place. If there was a contract in place, the Death Eaters would be directed to Dumbledore on why they could not access their vaults. If there wasn't a contract in place, the Death Eaters could call for an attack on the goblins for denying their right to their vaults. Thus, creating another wizard-goblin war."


End file.
